Naruto: The Lightning Crystal Of Konoha
by MichaelH2544
Summary: What of instead of his nature being wind, Naruto had such a strong lighting release, and Earth release that he only could use Black Lighting and Crystal Release and could combine them both. Under the stress of learning the truth of his burden by Mizuki, and seeing one of his precious people in mortal danger, Naruto unlocks two of the most unique abilities in the Elemental Nations.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright Guys I'm sorry that I gave up but here's my third attempt at a Naruto FF, but you know what they say third time's the charm. Oh and the pairing for this story is Naruto/Tenten**

'_It's true, it's true, it's all true! I'm a monster!' _A boy of twelve thought with tears pouring down his young face, while running through the trees of the forest around his home village. Well, could it really be called home? The boy suddenly dropped down from the branches landing on the ground and taking a hard left behind a tree clutching the giant scroll to his chest like it was his only life line. Sweat poured from his face and clung to his golden blond spiky mop of hair, the front of it held up by a pair of goggles, the sweat he was exuding made his orange jumpsuit clung to him like a second skin in some places, it had tears along his arms and legs from his run through the trees. His heavy panting suddenly hitched in his throat as he heard two crashes from behind the tree he was hiding in.

"How did you know?" The blond boy recognized the voice as the man the who tricked him and revealed the truth to him; Mizuki... What was his last name again?

"Because… I'm Iruka..." The blond boy peeked around the as he heard the tell tale 'poof' of a henge ending, to see the smoke dissipating around the one of the only people who recognized him for him. Iruka was sitting against the tree straight across from his and saw as he clutched a wooden log to his chest.

"WHY! Why do you protect that demon!? It killed your parents Iruka!" The boy's eyes widened as he heard this. He killed his teacher's parents?

"Your right!" Iruka yelled. The boy turned back not wanting to see anymore, it was a lie, Iruka didn't like him, he was just like all the rest. His tears started anew with a more ferocious vigor.

"The Kyuubi did kill my parents, and I hate it for that! But Naruto isn't that demon!" The now named Naruto's tears stopped falling and his eyes widened.

"Naruto is my best and most precious student! Sure he might not be the best at everything but he always tries his hardest and never gives up! And I admire him for that! Naruto IS Naruto Uzumaki Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Naruto's eyes widened more before he started crying again, but this time with happiness. His eyes suddenly hardened and he wiped his tears and snot away on his tattered sleeve. Iruka was in danger!

Mizuki suddenly laughed hysterically "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that right!? Well that's too bad Iruka; we could have been partners, no matter, now YOU DIE!" Mizuki yelled as he raised a kunai to kill off the immobile Iruka.

Naruto suddenly dashed out from the tree running towards the bastard that threatened his precious person. But… He was too far to make it… 15 feet still left and the kunai was an inch away from stabbing Iruka in the head.

Naruto suddenly threw his hand out and screamed. "NOOO!" Time stood still for a second to those there, as the ground shook slightly. Then a large red crystal grew out of the ground looking to impale Mizuki it had black lightning moving around on the inside and the outside, spinning around it as well.

Mizuki jumped back in surprise, but not fast enough as the crystal caught and shredded his chunin vest and the black lightning vaporizing it.

"W-what is this!?" He yelled in surprise a slight cut on his chest from the tip of the crystal catching him. The crystal shattered into million pieces and slowly falling to the ground a beautiful sight actually if Mizuki wasn't so scared.

Naruto appeared in front of Iruka with the Forbidden Scroll strapped to his back, looking at Mizuki with a surprising amount of anger and hate, Black Lighting spun around his clenched fist and looking even closer his fist was covered in a layer of the red crystal. "Don't you ever THINK about touching Iruka-sensei again, or I'll beat you so hard your ancestors will feel it!" Naruto growled.

Mizuki took a step back, stepping back and sneered evilly, once recognizing who it was. "Hahahahahahahaha you think you can take me on Naruto?! I'm a chunin; you're nothing but washed out academy student! You think you can take me on? I bet you won't even scratch me!"

"Fine, I'll show you how much I learned in an hour!" Naruto sneered; he put up a single hand sign in the shape of a t, his hands still covered in red crystal and black lighting.

"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** The forest clearing was filled with smoke, but it quickly dissipated to reveal a sea of orange. Literally thousands of Naruto's filled the clearing, on the ground, in the trees, everywhere; all having a red crystal coating on their fists with black lighting surrounding it, Mizuki and Iruka's eyes widened comically to what they were seeing.

The clones all talked in unison. "So I'm just a washed out academy student huh!? Well let's see how you do against all of us!" And they swarmed him, all throwing kicks and punches and some even bites.

"W-wait! I-I AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The forest was filled with Mizuki's screams, even causing the searching jonin and chunin to stop and shiver at the horrifying sound, before they got the order to cease searching by ANBU throughout the village.

Back to the forest: Naruto was standing in front of Iruka, who was still sitting down his back leaning against the tree, with his trademark grin and pose of his hands behind his head and his smile as wide as it can be.

There was a quivering mess of flesh behind him that used to be Mizuki, bruises and large burns could be seen all over his now deformed body… Could it still be called a body?

"Hehe, so how was that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Iruka was knocked out of his surprised and just smiled softly at the blonde.

"Naruto, come here." He waved over the blonde to him. Naruto moved forward wondering what was going to happen.

"Close your eyes." Naruto did just that. He felt Iruka take of his goggles and replace them with something else.

"Ok open your eyes." Naruto opened his eyes to see his sensei holding his goggles but something else was amiss. Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion before he realized it, Iruka wasn't wearing his headband! It was on his head!

Iruka chuckled as he saw Naruto figure it out in his head.

"Congrats Naruto, you're now officially a shinob-Oof!" He was interrupted as the blond tackled him into a hug as he cried into the man's vest. Iruka winced in pain but also smiled as he hugged his favorite student back, and held him there until ANBU arrived.

30 minutes later:

Naruto and Iruka were standing in front of the Hokage as he looked at them both while smoking on his pipe. The old kage then raised his hand and waved it in a dismissing manor, signaling his ANBU to leave the room, and some of the tension left signifying they did, but one appeared next to the Hokage's desk. They were wearing a cat mask and had long purple hair, and a women's figure signifying the gender of the ANBU.

"Yugao-nee-chan!" Naruto practically yelled it out. The now identified Yugao removed her mask and smiled at the new blond genin.

"Hello Naru-chan, congratulations on your graduation." She said softly. She then turned to the old Hokage. "Forgive me for disobeying your order Hokage-sama but, I believe that with my connection to Naru-chan here that I may be here for this discussion."

The Hokage closed his eyes, thinking the request over, before he nodded, signifying his acceptance. "Yes, that is fine Yugao-chan."

Yugao nodded with a small smile.

"So Naruto, I know that Mizuki tricked you into stealing the forbidden scroll, and you're not in trouble for it but what we really want to know is; what was that crystal you made?" The Hokage continued.

Iruka's eyes widened in remembrance. "Yeah what was that Naruto?"

Naruto looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes. "I-I don't know, I just didn't want Iruka-sensei to die, and I was just so far away, I knew I wouldn't make it in time so I just tried to stop him like I wanted a wall to separate them and that crystal appeared. But I know I can do it again; now that I know what it feels like, watch!" Naruto looked up with excitement at the end and opened his hand, channeling chakra through it. And before everyone's eyes, a red crystal grew from his hand, into the form of a misshapen shuriken.

The Hokage leaned over his desk, wide eyed, to get a closer look, Yugao took a step closer and bent down to look at it better, and Iruka just bent at the waist to get another look at the crystal that saved his life.

"Well I'll say this, in all my years I've never seen something like this… Crystal Release." The Hokage said as he leaned back in his chair. _'It might have to do with his Uzumaki bloodline.'_

"Hokage-sama." Iruka said gaining the Hokage's attention.

"What could this be a new bloodline? What about the black lightning, surely Naruto didn't activate Kumo's famed Black Lightning, it could only be taught not gained through blood."

The Hokage blew out a few rings of smoke in thought. "Naruto, can you call upon that black lighting again?" Sarutobi said gaining Naruto's attention who was giving the crystal shuriken to Yugao as a present.

"Yeah, I think so." Naruto closed his eyes and focused on his right hand again, looking for the slightly 'tingly chakra' he felt when he used it… He found it and black lighting sparked to life around his hand.

Again the room's other occupants were entranced at the spectacle.

"Hokage-sama, how can this be?" Yugao spoke this time.

"Well I can tell you this; it looks like Naruto here has such a strong affinity for lighting that he's able to call upon the famed Black lightning. As for his Crystal release and Black lightning and Crystal release combination, I believe is from his mother's side of the family. The Uzumaki bloodline is said to be very unstable and many different abilities could be derived from it, his mother and her chakra chains are one example." Naruto, Yugao and Iruka's eyes widened, for Naruto it was hearing about his mother for Yugao and Iruka there was only one shinobi in Konoha's history that could use chakra chains.

"Hokage-sama do you mean Naruto's mother is Kushi-" Iruka started but was interrupted as Naruto ran up and grabbed onto the Hokage's robes desperately.

"Jiji! You know who my mother is!? Please! Tell me! Is she alive?"

The old Hokage smiled down sadly at his adoptive grandson. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki… and unfortunately she is no longer amongst the living, she died in during the Kyuubi attack protecting you. But she was one of the most temperamental kunoichi, brash, loud, very rash in her decisions, loved pranks in fact you act just like her.'

Naruto sweat dropped, _'I got all of my traits from my mother.'_

"But she was the most caring, loving, beautiful, strongest, kunoichi Konoha has ever produced, and Naruto you should have seen how happy she was when she found out she was pregnant with you. So don't ever think that you weren't wanted, you were loved unconditionally." The Hokage finished and saw Naruto was crying.

He smiled and stood and hugged the still crying Naruto who was still latched onto his robes. After Naruto finished his crying he looked at his grandfather figure. "Jiji, do you have a picture of her? And what about my father? Who was he?"

The Hokage flinched with Naruto's last two questions.

"Naruto, for your father I can't tell you, it's for your own safety. BUT before you get down, I will tell you when you reach the rank of chunin and lucky for you the chunin exams are being held here this year." Naruto looked up in sadness then happiness.

"And as for your first question, I can do better than give you just a picture." The Hokage detached Naruto from his robes and walked over to the wall with the all the hokage's pictures on it. He took his own painting off and channeled chakra into a seal in the wall revealing a safe which he opened with the combination.

He came over with a couple scrolls several normal sized and one huge scroll about three fourths the size of the forbidden scroll. He smiled as he handed them all to Naruto.

"These were left for you from your mother. And here is a picture I have of her." He said as he walked behind his desk and opened a drawer pulling out a small photo, one of Kushina in her maternity dress, smiling at the camera, hands lovingly placed on her 5 month pregnant stomach.

Naruto took the photo with trembling hands, his tears came anew.

Naruto studied the photo for a bit before looking up at the old kage and smiling his genuine smile, not his fake one. "Thank you Jiji, thank you so much, now I know I wasn't just abandoned, that I was loved and wanted… Thank you."

The Hokage smiled and hugged Naruto again.

"Anything for you Naruto." They let go and the Hokage was serious. "But now we have to talk about your new abilities, as a shinobi and possible new bloodline the shinobi council will need to know of this. And you need to master them as much as you can. I will help you along with Yugao here; you have a week before team assignments so you have a week of training to yourself."

Naruto nodded sternly and seriousness swirling in his eyes. "I will Jiji! I'll train my hardest out there, before the week is over."

The Hokage smiled again. "That's good Naruto, now meet Yugao and I at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at six am."

Naruto flinched at the time. "But Jiji, that's so eaarrllyyy!"

"Naruto."

"Ugh fine."

"Good now go home and read those scrolls but don't stay up to late, remember training at six."

"Ok!" Naruto replied happily before he ran out towards his apartment with his scrolls in hand.

"Yugao, call in the council for an important meeting."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Council Chambers, 1 hour later:

The council room was basically abuzz with conversation by both the shinobi side and civilian side, most of it though was just grumbling about waking up so late at night and wondering why they were summoned.

The chatter hushed as soon as the council room's door opened and walked in the Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage nicknamed the God of Shinobi and the Professor. He walked up the steps to his chair. As he sat he looked to his right which was the shinobi side of the council. They were all sitting in bleacher style desks were there were rows set up for the different major clans. The first row had three seats missing, set for the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki, all waiting for their next clan head to take them. On his left is the civilian side of the council set up the same way as the shinobi side but only filled with more people at the bottom row was sitting only three people; the most influential civilians in Konoha, Danzo, Shimura and Homura, the two former mentioned were his old teammates. The old Hokage stood up, causing the now chatty whispering to cease.

"I've called you here so late at night, to discuss something that happened tonight and will most definitely benefit Konoha in the future." This caused the chattering to pick up again but only this time it was about what could have happened, the shinobi side though had a clue to what it was, a certain blonde academy student.

"Hush! Now today an academy student's test was sabotaged by a teacher and he was failed because of it. Now that teacher tried to trick this academy student into doing an alternate exam to become a genin. He told the student to steal the forbidden scroll and the student succeeded."

This confirmed the shinobi council's thoughts as the civilian side except for a select three to start a noisy chatter about stopping the person and who did it.

"Silence! The teacher then went to meet the student at a location he told the student to meet him at. And before he could the student was met by another teacher looking for him. The traitorous teacher then tried to kill both the second teacher and the student and take the scroll of sealing. Under the stress of the situation the student as able to unlock what I believe is to be a new bloodline limit an-."

The Hokage was interrupted by the shouts from the civilian side. Shouts of 'can it be passed down', and we 'should breed it' and the like.

"Silence! I do not know if it can be passed down, and as I was saying before this new bloodline is something I have never seen before, and we have named it Crystal Release. The student is able to grow, manipulate and control crystals at will. BUT that's not all, the student was also able to unlock another ability and fuse it with his Crystal Release. The student has such a strong affinity for lighting that the student can use Kumo's famed Black Lightning."

More shouts from the civilian side ensued again and were the same as last time except with more vigor. The shinobi side of the council were just wide eyed and stunned. Another yell of silence and a bit of KI into it quieted the civilian side quickly.

"This Traitorous teacher is Mizuki and the other teacher is Iruka, while the student who stopped Mizuki was none other than Naruto Uzumaki." Shouts of 'kill the demon' and 'the demon is getting too powerful' ensued from the civilian side quicker than anyone could react. But were silenced quickly by Sarutobi again.

"Enough of this! Civilians leave this room you are banned from this meeting, I don't even know why you are here, this is a shinobi matter!"

Homura stood up at this point. "Ahem- I believe we do have a right to be here Hokage-dono, as you said Naruto Uzumaki is an academy student therefore he is a civilian therefore we are allowed to be here."

The civilians all smiled smugly thinking that they won and got to stay. Boy, were they wrong.

"No it is not! If you would have shut-up and listened to what I was saying I was going to say that because of Naruto Uzumaki taking on and DEFEATING Mizuki he was sought fit to graduate by Iruka, and was given a headband, which therefore states that Naruto is no longer a civilian matter. Now as I was saying before, LEAVE ALL OF YOU!"

The civilians could only gape in shock before they were ushered out by AANBU, including Danzo, Shimura, and Homura.

Once the doors closed behind them Sarutobi started again.

"Now where was I?"

**ANNND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Ok guys that's Chapter one of my new story; Naruto: The Lighting Crystal of Konoha! PLZZZZZZ Review if you don't I won't write anymore and I'm being serious. I'll try to keep up with reasonable up dates but don't expect the next chapter anytime soon, probably update within 5 weeks from now sooo yeah. Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and I think that this story is the one! I thank all those that reviewed and I encourage all those that favored this story, I know who you are, I get notifications. Lol, and to whoever reviewed on my last story anonymously about working on my grammar and what not, I ask you how is this so far? Alright now I'd like to apologize for taking so long I just graduated high school and I've been waiting for my new laptop. I actually still don't have it and I'm actually typing this chapter on my iPhone using the documents app but whatever. Ok and to answer some questions.**

**This is how it is in my story, I'm making it that Naruto's, Uzumaki bloodline is so unstable and random that he received Shoton, and I'm pretty sure that Minato's signature jutsu the Flying Thunder God or Hirashin; is based on how after a flash, he appears, taking the place of thunder. So I believe one would need a high Lightning affinity for this so I'm making it that Naruto's Uzumaki bloodline along with the addition of Kurama he inherited Minato's high affinity but it mutated it to point where he can only use Black Lightning techniques when he does a lightning jutsu. Oh and sorry about the last chapter, being all scrunched up, idk how to make a line so. W.e. NOW ONTU THE STORY!**

**Training Ground 7, Day Before Team Placements:**

Yugao Uzuki, one of Konoha's most Elite ANBU, most known for her skills with a sword or Kenjutsu, was standing in the middle of Training Ground 7 with her eyes closed seemingly waiting for something, that something came when she heard a shout.

"**Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Rush!"** Yugao had to jump away when she saw a mass of incredibly sharp red crystals rushing towards her, with the intent to pierce through her. **(AN: Think of like Hiruzen's main jutsu in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs, but instead of fire its red crystals)**

Yugao turned around to see that the crystal jutsu had crashed into one of the many trees, and exploding outwards on contact destroying the tree and crystallizing its remains. She had no time to admire the jutsu's deadliness when she heard several more shouts coming from all around in the trees.

"**Crystal Black Lightning: Black Falling Dragon!" **6 red crystal dragons with black lightning surging around them came rushing at her with a roar, actually sounding alive. All six converged and crashed at her position in a mighty explosion, making a giant dust cloud rise up and obscure ground zero. When the dust settled 30 seconds later, all that was left was a giant crystal structure from when the dragon's exploded. A small amount of black lighting still sparking around it.

A single Naruto came out of the forest slightly panting, his other five clones having expelled using up their chakra in the jutsu. "Did I *pant* get her?" He asked.

His answer came in the form of a katana blade being pressed up against his Adams apple.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me my little Naru-chan." Yugao said from behind him.

"Well I'm not done yet, Yugao-nee-chan!" Naruto yelled before he burst into a cloud of smoke, signifying a shadow clone. Yugao's eyes widened before she spun around quickly and blocking a red katana made of crystal.

"Well, well it looks like my little Naru-chan is learning." She said smugly. She jumped back again now in her Kenjutsu stance. Across from her was Naruto in the same stance although there were some openings in his form.

"Of course I'm learning, there's nothing like learning by getting your ass kicked like no tomorrow." He said, before charging forward with his sword in both hands and to his right and slightly downward. He came with an uppercut swing before getting it blocked, and spinning around to his left with his momentum he swung horizontally. That was blocked; he swung a downward strike, blocked. Left strike, blocked. Right diagonal strike, blocked. Another diagonal strike blocked before Yugao decided to end their spar.

Crossing blades with her opponent she stepped left as she let Naruto stumble from the loss of support, she stuck her leg out and quickly sheathing her sword tripped Naruto before grabbing his collar and slamming him down onto the ground face up before she put her knee on his chest and had a kunai to his neck. In 10 seconds the Kenjutsu fight was over.

"Yield." It wasn't a request.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled out. Yugao smiled before she got off her favorite little blond and stuck her hand out for Naruto to take. He took it gratefully. Back on his feet Naruto started wiping off the dust from his clothes. He looked back at his still smiling older sister figure.

"I'll beat you one of these days Nee-chan." Yugao just smiled wider and patted Naruto's head in a mocking fashion

"Sure you will Naru-chan." Naruto just groaned.

This past week of training for Naruto did wonders for his new abilities. With the help of The Third Hokage, Yugao even Kakashi, but only once to teach Naruto about lightning manipulation and the first step to Chidori, not that he knew though, and secretly Jiraiya and his spy network they had discovered a lot about his Shoton. It is a combination of Lightning and Earth natures, the chakra paper they used showed them that, it first crumbled into a tight ball then turned black and then crumbled into dust. They also found out that he could crystallize anything they put him to. Earth, wood, water, grass, really anything that had mass, and wasn't energy. He could even crystallize living things, as they had discovered when he accidently crystallized a bee in fright, he supposedly REALLY hated bees **(AN: Like MEEEE!)**. It was really like having a weapon on hand all the time. His black lightning however was the wild card. They found out why **(Answered in the ****AN**** before the chapter)** although they didn't tell Naruto about his parents. But they were scared that if Kumo found out they would either try to kill him or worse breed him like an animal. But the thing was how he could combine his Crystal release and Black lightning together. It was a mystery which they just chalked up to the Uzumaki bloodline was being weird like that. Hiruzen had also told him about the secrets of shadow clone jutsu halfway through the first day of training, so he had made about a several hundred clones, putting them to learning his crystal release and black lightning every day of training, he would send them into the forested parts of the training ground for seclusion while he trained with Hiruzen and Yugao personally, thus why he already had such control over it. Hiruzen said he was the only one who could train this way, due to him having such large chakra reserves.

Naruto and Yugao turned when they heard clapping. They both saw the third Hokage walking over to him and was the source of the clapping.

"I'll say Naruto-kun, you have become very proficient in your bloodline, and I mean 9 new jutsu in one week, that's amazing. **(AN: 4 in Crystal release and 3 in Black lightning and 2 in combination of both) **Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled brightly.

"Hehe, Thanks Jiji, at this rate I'll take that hat from you in no time!"

Hiruzen just nodded with a small smile. "And I believe that you will Naruto. Now can you clean up your mess before we leave, we don't need another team to stumble upon it accidently now do we?"

Naruto just shook his head, and snapped his fingers, causing the many clusters of crystal pillars to burst into a million of tiny fragments making the air glitter in red. Naruto really didn't need to snap his fingers to do that, but hey he was 12, he had a need for the dramatics.

"Now I believe it's time to go shopping, like I promised you before." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and walked with the Hokage back towards the village market district, Yugao still following behind them.

As they walked in the streets people would turn and bow towards their Hokage and when they saw his company some sneered while others turned away with a scowl on their faces. Hiruzen shook his head, disappointed at the reactions of the villagers towards Naruto.

'_If they knew his real heritage then they would be bowing at him to, not just me.' _

Naruto however was ignoring it with his hands behind his head, letting his Jiji guide him to their destination. After a few more minutes of walking they came to a non-descript building, and the only thing that showed it was a ninja shop was the sign that said "Higurashi Weapons."

They walked in, the door chimed with the bell on the door. Naruto looked around with wide eyes; weapons were all over the place. They stacked the shelves and the walls; everything a shinobi could want was in this store, and for Naruto who was aiming to become a strong shinobi, it made him drool slightly.

The Hokage caught this and chuckled at Naruto's expression. He waved for Naruto to follow him to the back. They walked in between an isle that held all kinds of shinobi clothes, Naruto spotted something that caught his eye before he continued on with his Jiji.

They reached the counter to see a girl reading a weapons magazine with her head in her palm and elbow on the glass counter that was filled with specialty weapons and that were the most expensive in the shop. She was wearing a pink Chinese style shirt with white shinobi pants; she had her hair into two buns making her look like a panda. She looked up when she sensed her customers.

"Welcome to Higurashi weapons, what can I d- Hokage-sama! I'm so sorry Hokage-sama; I didn't know it was you!" She said in fright standing up quickly and bowing low to her leader, but she forgot where she was and next thing she knew her head met the glass counter in a loud whack.

Naruto rushed forward and jumping over the counter and caught the bun-haired girl before she hit the ground. Scooping bridal style he asked her a question.

"Are you alright Panda-chan?" Tenten who was holding her forehead in pain looked up and blushed as she looked into the eyes of Naruto. They were so blue and beautiful.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine." She stuttered out of embarrassment as she jumped out of his harms before bonking him on top of his head.

"And who are you calling Panda-chan!?"

Naruto just crouched and held his head saying ow over and over again.

"Ahem". They both looked to the source of the noise and saw the Hokage looking at them amusedly and Naruto could practically see the smirk on his nee-chan's face behind that mask. He coughed to clear his throat to continue on.

"Now that you are both done I'd like to make a few purchases Tenten."

"Hai Hokage-sama! Now what are you looking for?"

"Oh no not for me Tenten; it's for Naruto here." The Hokage patted Naruto's head, who moved back next to him as soon as the Hokage started to talk.

Naruto smiled at the affection his Jiji was giving him.

"Tenten... We need a new wardrobe for him..."

"... I can defiantly see that."

An indignant hey was the response from the blond.

Tenten smiled before walking across the from behind the counter and taking Naruto's hand, who blushed, and dragged him towards the shinobi clothing section.

"I'm not giving up orange just so you know." Tenten stopped and looked at the blond.

"Why not?! It's so bright, hideous and non ninja like!"

"Hey orange is an awesome color!"

"Uh. Fine if you're so adamant about it then I'll see if I have something with orange."

Naruto smiled and followed Tenten deeper into the isle. They came to a stop and Tenten started to take out clothing and handing it to Naruto.

"Here try these on."

Naruto nodded before walking towards the small changing room the size of a porta-potty.

About two minutes later Naruto came out in his new outfit.

Yugao even whistled at the new improvement.

Naruto was dressed in a black Chinese style shirt that had orange trimming. **(AN: Basically Tenten's shirt but for male and the colors mentioned above.) ** The funny thing was. This is what caught his eye at first.

He had an orange obi like sash wrapped around his waist. Black ANBU style pants with a red stripe going down on both legs. He had black sandals that came up to his lower shin. And had ANBU style arm-guards. And to finish it all off he had a black jacket with a high collar that came to his cheekbone and fell to his lower butt. The sleeves were rolled up to the middle of his forearm and it was black with red trimming with a red spiral adorning the back. On the arm/shoulder was a weird symbol. The people in the shop would not realize until several years from now that how much that symbol would symbolize him in the future. **(AN: think of like the halo plasma blade except it's connected at the top.)**

"I really like this." He stated looking at himself in the mirror.

"It suits you very well Naruto-kun." The Hokage stated.

He looked at Tenten again. "How many of these do you have stock Tenten?"

She straightened up and looked at her leader.

"I have five more Hokage-sama."

"Good, we will take them all."

Tenten blinked before nodding and grabbing the rest from the racks. Then proceeded to the back to the counter to ring it up.

Naruto was about to follow before something caught his eye again and he stopped to get a better look at the object on the wall.

Hiruzen stopped when he realized his favorite blonde wasn't following him anymore.

"Something caught your eye Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah. I've never seen swords like these before Jiji."

Hiruzen looked at the sword before his eyes widened slightly. He reached for it and took it down examining the craftsmanship of such a unique set of blades.

"My my, I haven't seen swords like this since the second great ninja war." They were a set if duel blades and were pretty wide along its length. Its guard curved down wards over the handle to connect with the pommel. And if one looked closer they could see that the guard was razor sharp as well meaning a punch from this would receive a nasty wound. The blade itself was about 30 inches and the top curved smoothly backwards to form a giant loose 'L'. **(AN: I put a picture link of my deviant art account to it in my bio.)**

"Do you like these swords Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah but I don't want you to spend any more money on me Jiji so it's ok."

"Nonsense just think of this as a grandfather spoiling his grandson." Hiruzen said with an affectionate smile. Naruto rushed and gave his grandfather figure a giant hug.

"Thank You Jiji!"

"It's no problem Naruto-kun."

Hiruzen and Naruto walked back to the counter and put the blades on top.

"These as well if you please Tenten."

"Sure thing Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama these blades are made from chakra conductive metal."

"Yes I know, that's another reason why I picked them Tenten."

"Hai, your total is 268,065 Ryu please."

Naruto's eyes bugged out at the price, before the Hokage spoke once more.

"Can you tell your father to bill me please; I seem to have forgotten my wallet."

"H-hai H-Hokage-sama." Tenten stuttered from surprise as she didn't expect the Hokage to pay for this kid. Her eyes bugged out at Naruto's next actions.

He gave the Hokage another hug and screamed. "Thanks again Jiji!"

Tenten's eyes bugged out, the Hokage is paying for this kid!? Who was he? And how could this kid get away from calling the Hokage an old man!?

Hiruzen just smiled and returned the hug.

They grabbed they're haul and Naruto strapped his blades to his back in an 'X' formation in the new holster Tenten handed to him that wrapped around his chest.

"Hey Naruto right?" Naruto looked at Tenten.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Um... If you want I can help you learn how to use those blades." She said with a blush. Why was she getting so flustered?! Was it because she accidentally saw his toned chest? Even if he was cute it didn't mean she had to get all girly!

Naruto smiled wide and nodded.

"That would be awesome!"

"O-ok c-cool. Meat me every day at training ground 9 at 4:30am!"

Naruto groaned

"Awww why so early?"

"Because my sensei is insane and he makes my teams training at six so this way I'll have enough time with you to train you in the art of sword fighting. The only time I won't be there though is when I'm out on missions but don't worry about that, I'll let you know beforehand." She explained.

"Fine. See you there Panda-chan." He said with a grin.

"My name is Tenten! Not panda-chan!" She yelled with a blush and a swing of her fist which Naruto ducked before dashing for the door where the Hokage and Yugao were waiting.

But before he completely left Naruto turned and cupped his mouth with both hands and screamed.

"Bye Panda-chan!"

Only to run away as kunai were embedded into the door where his head was.

"Ugh he gets on my nerves!... But he his cute... And he looked so much better with the new outfit and-"

"Who looked so much better?" Tenten whirled around to see that her dad, covered in soot, was out of the forge.

"DAD! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Aren't you ninja supposed to be aware of your surroundings at all times?"

"S-shut up!"

Next Day 7:00am

Naruto was heading to the academy for his team placements down the main street of Konoha while ignoring the glares sent his way and rubbing his sore butt with both hands.

"Ow ow ow ow, why did Ten-chan have to poke me there like 18 times!? Well maybe I shouldn't have called her Panda-chan so many times? Awe whatever it doesn't matter anymore because I'm going to get a sensei!" He yelled at the end while pumping his fist into the air.

He soon got to the academy and walked in his class to see no one there, well they were supposed to show up at eight and Tenten's training made it so he woke up early. And he ended training at six so then he had a good hour to get breakfast at Ichiraku's.

Naruto decided to sit at the back/top of the classroom so he wasn't spotted, he didn't want to deal with his classmates ridicule. As he sat down he started to work on his chakra control by perfectly encasing a kunai with a super thin layer of crystal with no flaws.

30 minutes later

All of the genin graduates were now in the class, even Sakura and Ino who were still arguing who got here first, and who got to sit next to Sasuke, which Naruto made an annoyed face to as he was trying to finish with his crystal exercise, he was almost done and no flaws yet.

Naruto smirked as he heard Kiba, Choji and Ino all whispering to their respective friends about the mysterious kid who awakened his bloodline.

The only students so far to recognize/notice Naruto was Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru but neither of them said anything, for Shikamaru it was too troublesome, Shino was just patiently observing the change in Naruto's chakra with his bugs and Hinata although sitting next to the blond was way too shy.

"SHUT-UP INO-PIG, TRUE LOVE SAYS I SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura latest yell was by far the loudest and was the last straw for Naruto, he messed up because of her and now he was pissed, HE ALMOST HAD IT!

Sakura's rant was cut off as a red Kunai flew past her face, only one inch off from slicing her nose, embedding itself into the desk next to her, and right in front of Sasuke with a loud 'THUNK.'

The class was dead quiet after that, everyone saw it looked to the attacker, only to see in shock the drop out of their class, a mad drop out, his hand was still outstretched showing he threw the kunai as he breathed slightly hard.

"SHUT-UP BILLBOARD BROW! YOUR SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING!"

Everyone's eyes widened to dinner plates. Naruto yelling at Sakura like that!? It just wasn't feasible!

Sakura got over her shock first as she pointed to Naruto angrily.

"Naruto!? What are you even doing here dead-last! Class is over only graduates are supposed to be here! And you're gonna pay for almost cutting my precious hair!"

Naruto's hand dropped down as he looked at Sakura with ice cold eyes; making her anger melt away in fright.

"Look at my fucking forehead Billboard! Or is that big ass head of yours just for show, that you can't fucking see I have a headband too! I graduated just like the rest of you by taking an alternate exam after Mizuki sabotaged mine!" Sakura had the decency to blush and sit down in the seat that she and Ino were fighting over, and Ino didn't even dispute it as she had to sit down from the shock of the situation behind Sasuke and Sakura.

This was the sight Iruka walked in on. He had to pause in his hand seals for his **Giant Tikki Head Jutsu** as the class was dead silent, staring at Naruto… Of course

"Well... Ok now that everyone is here, I'd like to start with-"

"Hey Iruka-sensei, why is Naruto here? And who is this new student that awakened a new bloodline, I don't see anybody new here?" Kiba interrupted.

Iruka sighed. And a tic mark appeared on Naruto's forehead.

'_I just yelled it out, Kiba-baka!'_

"Well Naruto graduated by another exam because his original exam was sabotaged by Mizuki."

"But you didn't answer my question about the new bloo-"

But before Kiba could continue Sasuke spoke up as he turned around in his seat waving Naruto's Kunai in his right hand.

"Hey Dobe… What's up with this kunai?"

Naruto just stared at Sasuke for a couple seconds before glancing at Iruka who nodded, given confirmation Naruto continued.

"Well Teme that's part of my new bloodline, it's called **Crystal Release**."

Sasuke's eye brow rose.

"Never heard of it."

Sakura shot up in her seat and yelled out.

"Yeah I bet it's stupid and useless like you Naruto-Baka!"

Naruto glared before he held his hand out palm facing her.

Then a giant spear of red crystal rapidly grew out of his palm and stopped just an inch before her forehead, right in between the eyes. Sakura 'eeped' in fright before taking a step back but she forgot where she was and slipped off the edge of the stairs of the isle. **(AN: The classroom is set up like bleachers where the middle isle is just stairs going to the upper levels. Sakura is on the first level with Sasuke)**

But before she could fall completely and hurt herself in the fall, she found herself in the arms of Naruto, looking down at her with a cold expression.

"Still think its stupid Sakura?" Sakura blushed before it was replaced with an expression of anger and raised her hand to punch him.

"Don't touch me Naruto-Baka! EEP!" Before she could make contact with Naruto's face he dropped her on her ass, walking back up the stairs to his seat. He reached his seat and sat down, He looked up because of the silence to see the whole class was looking at him wide eyed, mouths agape. Iruka was holding the bridge of his nose with his hand while shaking it.

Sasuke was staring at him hard.

'_I didn't even see him move!'_

He shrugged and looked forward only to see Sakura getting up and rushing towards him with her fist raised, apparently she didn't learn her lesson.

"Sakura enough!" Iruka tried but Sakura ignored him.

But before she could get half way, Naruto disappeared in a blur before he ended up behind Sakura palm on her back.

"**Black Lightning: Shocking Palm Strike." **Sakura dropped to the ground spasming out with Black sparks surging around her.

"And that's the second part of my bloodline, I won't let you hit me anymore Sakura." Naruto looked up to see the worried glance of Iruka.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei I just paralyzed her, there's no pain unless I wanted there to be. She'll be fine in a minute."

"*sigh* Just get back in your seat Naruto."

Everyone was shocked, Naruto just did that to Sakura and even more so he was the one with the new bloodline!?

And lo and behold Sakura got up 1 minute later.

"Ok, Sakura before you start, you attacked Naruto and he only acted in self defense. So sit down and shut up." She did just that.

"Ok, NOW we can get started, Sasuke because you are the Rookie of the year, the academy can grant you one wish if it's well within our power."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto quickly, which didn't go unnoticed by either Naruto or Iruka.

"I want to fight the Dobe."

"Uhh ok, everyone lets go outside for a spar." And faster than he could say Hirashin the class was outside.

Outside:

Everyone was outside as Sasuke and Naruto were 50 ft apart staring g each other down. The rest of the class was on the sidelines of the field, Iruka was off to the side and in the middle of both fighters.

"Iruka-sensei, I would like to go all out." Sasuke added

Iruka was about to say no, but Naruto interjected.

"Me as well Iruka-sensei, I don't mind if Sasuke doesn't."

Iruka just sighed in dismay.

"Fine, but if it gets too dangerous I'm stepping in and stopping it ok? The fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki will now commence! Are both fighters ready?" Both nodded.

"Then Hajime!"

Naruto and Sasuke didn't move at first both just seemingly stare at each other when.

"Come on Sasuke-kun Kick that Baka's ass; make him pay for what he did to me."

Sasuke just sneered and glanced at Sakura.

"Shut up, you're annoying."

Sakura stared wide eyed before she looked down and let a couple of tears fall.

The wind blew harder causing several leaves from the nearby trees to fly through the field before it suddenly stopped, Naruto and Sasuke both caught sight of a single leaf that was slowly falling to the ground. 1ft, they both leaned slightly forward.

½ a foot, their leg muscles tensed.

1 inch foot in front ready to push off of.

0 and they sprinted at each other.

Naruto made the first move by making 2 shadow clones; they swerved around each other trying to confuse Sasuke which one was the real one, Sasuke had his eyes ion the original the entire time, the two clones did a double sliding kick to trip Sasuke, but Sasuke thinking they were just regular clones ignored them. Imagine his shocked look as he realized these clones were real. They both tripped Sasuke and the real Naruto caught him with a kick to the chest as he was falling, causing Sasuke to go flying back.

Sasuke righted himself in the air, using his right arm to try and halt his sliding. When he did stop he looked at Naruto clutching his chest slightly, that kick sorta hurt.

"What kind of clones are those, they're solid?" Naruto just smirked

"Shadow clones, learned it with the Hokage's permission."

"Hn."

They both charged again, Sasuke came in with a left punch which Naruto parried with his right wrist before coming in with a left jab Sasuke swerved out of the way then aiming a left kick to the head. Naruto ducked under it before going for a leg sweep, Sasuke jumped backwards doing a back flip and doing hand seals in mid air, he came down with the ram sign.

"Sasuke that jutsu is danger-"

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **An enormous fireball was released from Sasuke's mouth and headed towards Naruto who too went through some hand seals.

"**Crystal Release: Rising Crystal Wall!" **Naruto stomped the ground and a large red crystal wall rose in front of him, and easily took the Fireball Jutsu. Naruto went through two more hand seals

"**Crystal Release: Rapid Fire Crystal Shuriken!" **Naruto thrusted his palm and hit the Crystal wall in front of him causing an uncountable number of red crystal shuriken to rapidly fire out from it causing the mass of the wall to rapidly diminish as well. Sasuke ran and hid behind a tree and waited until the thunks of the shuriken hitting the tree subsided. Sasuke felt something drip down his cheek and felt it to see the tips of his fingers were red with blood. So he didn't evade all of them like he thought.

The sounds of shuriken hitting the tree stopped and Sasuke ran out from cover, intent on finishing the fight, only to see no one there.

Only for Naruto to appear right behind him.

"**Black Lightning: Shocking Palm Strike." **And Naruto hit his back just like he did with Sakura. But this time there was pain not only with paralysis, Sasuke screamed out while he dropped to the ground and his body convulsing.

Naruto quickly stopped his technique and knocked Sasuke out with a chop to the back of the neck.

The class was flabbergasted; the class Dobe beat the Rookie of the Year.

"W-winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka yelled while raising his hand.

**AN: Okay Ch. 2 done whoohoooo, can't believe I did all this on my phone, ow my thumbs hurt lol. Hope I didn't make the fight too short and it's too my reader's liking... OK any questions comments, concerns, let me know in reviews.**


End file.
